The present invention relates to indoor bicycles for physical exercise, and more particularly to indoor bicycles whose base swings when a person treads the bicycle pedals.
Nowadays many people prefer indoor exercise because of convenience and easiness, and an indoor bicycle has become one of the most popular tools of doing indoor exercise without spending much time. An indoor bicycle includes a base on which the bicycle chassis is mounted. The base is fixed to the chassis so that the base may not move or swing during pedaling actions.
Therefore, when a person treads the bicycle pedals, one cannot feel the swinging activities provided by outdoor bicycles and people get easily tired of riding this kind of indoor bicycle. Moreover, since the rider's body should be maintained uniformly while he holds the handles and treads the pedals, he is likely to feel pain in his arms and shoulders.